You Better Not
by LaikaTheWolf
Summary: Deidara OneShot, a little experiment that I came up with, read and tell me how I did


**I wanted to try my hand at something really sad, soooo Here it goes! Review and tell me how I did.**

Kisa looked to the sky where there was a raging battle, "Deidara, be careful," she whispered, the rest of the Akatsuki were there too, watching the fight.

"What are his chances, Kakuzu?" Pein asked as the light from one of Deidara's bombs lit up his face.

"Well," Kakuzu started, but Kisa interupted him.

"He doesn't have a chance," Kisa said sadly, the Akatsuki looked at her, "Kazu is my brother, I know him better then anyone. Deidara doesn't stand a chance," Tears welled up in her eyes, the Akatsuki was silent as the turned their attention to the battle.

Kisa watched as her brother and her best-friend fought, over her. She stepped into the lake they were fighting above, "Please stop," She said wading deeper, it was up to her waist. "_Please._"

"Someone stop her," Pein ordered, "We don't need her dead too." His voice held sorrow for the girl, he knew Kisa's true feelings about Deidara.

Kisa felt someone grab her from behind and pull her out of the water, "No!" She screamed, "I have to stop them!" Water splashed everywhere as she fought whoever was dragging her out.

"There is nothing you can do," Itachi said in her ear as he held on to her fighting figure, another flash lit up the sky, "Come on." He pulled her out of the water but didn't let her go. He knew that she would run again.

Kisa watched as Deidara's clay bird dived at her brother, there was another explosion and a figure fell from the sky, Deidara. Kazu countered the attack.

"_Deidara!" _Kisa screamed as she watched his lifeless body fall from the sky, she fought Itachi's grip, "_Let me go!"_

_"_He falling too fast," Hidan said quietly, "He won't make the fall." They all watched as Deidara plummeted into the frigid water. They looked up to Kazu who grinned then disappeared.

"That bastard! _Deidara!_" Kisa screamed, she bit Itachi's arm making him let her go. She then dashed back into the water, she heard the Akatsuki call to her from behind but she ignored then. She slipped a few times and she went under water, but came back up and continued to make her way to Deidara.

Deidara was face down in the water and he wasn't moving, Kisa turned him over and held him to her, his face was bloody and his breathing was really shallow.

"Deidara," Kisa whispered crying, "You can't leave me." She pushed his wet hair from his face and kissed his forehead.

Deidara opened his eyes painfully, "Hey you..." he croaked.

Kisa smiled sadly, "Hey. How are you?"

"Hurts...," He gasped, "Kisa I don't think I'm going to make it."

"Shhhh," Kisa said putting a finger to his lips, "Don't say that, you're going to be fine." She heard the other Akatsuki members coming into the water behind her. "They're going to help you."

Deidara smiled weakly, "I don't think so. It's too late for me." His eyes started to close.

Kisa panicked, "Deidara? Don't do this to me! You can't leave me!" Itachi grabbed her waist again and Pein and Hidan took Deidara, "No! Deidara I love you!"

Pein and Hidan ran Deidara back to the base. Itachi carried Kisa back to the base slowly, she cried into his shoulder.

"He's gone," She sobbed, "He's dead and I never told him how I feel."

Itachi didn't say anything just let her cry, Tobi tried to comfort her.

"It will be OK Kisa-Chan," He said bubbly as usual, "Sempai will be OK! Don't cry!"

"Tobi shut up," Kakuzu said quietly, "Leave her alone."

When they got to the base two hours later Pein was waiting for them.

"Kisa," he started looking at her, she looked at him sadly, "Deidara is..."

* * *

_Three Months Later_

Kisa stood outside of the Akatsuki base, her brown hair blowing in the wind.

Her brother was dead, Hidan and Itachi found him and killed him, Kisa didn't care. That bastard deserved it.

"Kisa-Chan!" Tobi squealed running up to her, "Do you want to play with Tobi?"

Kisa smiled lightly at the masked Akatsuki member, "Not right now Tobi, I have to meet someone."

Tobi jumped up and down, "Ok Kisa-chan maybe later," he skipped away.

Kisa walked down to the lake where she last saw Deidara, she sat down and pulled her knees to her chest.

"You're later, un" A voice said from behind.

Kisa turned around as Deidara limped to her and sat down. She rolled her eyes, "No, you're early."

"Whatever, yeah," Deidara said pulling her hands through his hair, "What did you want me to meet you here in the first place, un?"  
"Do you remember what I said to you as they took you back to the base?" She asked looking into the water.

"Maybe."

Kisa punched him, "You're a jerk."

Deidara rubbed his arm, "It happens," he put his head onto her shoulder playfully, "But you love me anyways." Kisa grinned, and Deidara put a hand under her chin and looked her in the eyes, "And I love you too." He kissed her softly.

When they pulled away she smiled at him, "You were listening."

"Believe it or not," Deidara laughed as he pulled her into his arms. "Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you."

Kisa laughed and kissed him again, "You better not."


End file.
